A Young Con
by pizzafan123
Summary: Cameron Chase was 24-years old and has been dealing with cons and crimes since she was young. After handling a job in England she comes back to New York to see her old friends Mozzie and Neal Caffrey who now works for the FBI as his extended prison sentence. Things get more exciting as time goes on. Lines bet blurred between FBI and crime. Cameron, herself finds herself conflicted.
1. Welcome Home

**White Collar**

 **A Young Con**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Returning and Special Agent Peter Burke**

 **This takes place around Season 1 Episode 4.**

 **Happy late Halloween. In the spirit of Halloween, I decided to start writing again after a while of barely doing it at all.**

 **This is a good, show and I was surprised to see the story count so small for a show like this, so I decided to submit my own. The ages are a round about guess. I don't remember anything said about ages in the show.**

I shrugged my coat tighter around myself, taking in the cold New York afternoon air. I had just got off a plane from England, taking care of a job and glad to be back home. I had a carry-on bag slung over my shoulder, as most of the time when I went away, unless I needed more space for a job, the less the better.

From what I've heard through the grape vine, Neal Caffrey was out of prison. Never thought the slick bastard would actually get caught when I first heard it, but there's a first for everything, I guess. Neal was an old friend of mine, someone I knew from the trade when I was younger.

I had an apartment in Manhattan, not too bad, but I bought it a while ago with money I had from a scam. I went to my apartment and cleaned up, changing into sleepwear since it was night.

/ / / / /

I knew my old friend was hanging around here somewhere and with his contacts, I knew he'd know I was back. Changing into blue pants, a grey shirt and one of my vests buttoned in the front, a coat over that, I walked outside, bought a paper from a stand and sat on a bench in Central Park, opening it up to the Entertainment Section.

I tapped my foot ten minutes later, but I've gotten used to waiting. It didn't mean I liked it, it made me all fidgety if I waited too long. Thankfully another body was on the other bench in back of mine. "There is a mockingbird in the park."

I couldn't fight my grin. "What color was it?" I turned my head, putting the paper in my lap. "Mozzie." He was a snort man with a bald head and thick rimmed glasses. A familiar sight and a welcoming one.

He smiled a little. "Cameron, it's been a while. 6 months to be exact."

I nodded, turning a little more. "Yeah, I know, but I just got back yesterday, and I'm sure you know that already."

He pointed a short finger at me. "You can never be too careful."

I smirked a little. "That's true. So, what's going on here?"

His eyes widened behind his wide rimmed glasses. "You'll never believe this."

I quirked an eyebrow, there is not many things I wouldn't believe from him save for Mozzie's overly paranoid controversy theories. "Oh?"

"It's about Neal, come on."

He got up and I followed, frowning in worry at his back. I caught up to his side. "What is it?"

He gave a cautious look around and said. "Just wait, follow me."

I rolled my eyes, but did as he asked. About 15 minutes later, we showed up at this expensive looking mansion. I blinked in disbelief. "Is this yours?"

I mean, he had resources and if he really wanted a place like this, he could have it, but it was too flashy for someone as paranoid as he was. Neal on the other hand…

He knocked on the door, sending me the same look of disbelief. The door opened a moment later and an older dark skinned woman with a warm face and portly, but healthy body answer the door. She smiled at Moz. "Mozzie, it's great seeing you again. Are you here for Neal?"

I blinked once, but allowing a charming smile to cross my face. "Hello? I'm Cameron. You know our friend Neal, a pleasure…"

She shook my outstretched hand and sent me a warm smile. "I'm June Ellington, just call me June. You seem like one of Neal's friends. You and Mozzie can go right up."

Mozzie nodded his head as we went upstairs to what looked like an apartment after I sent another smile at June. Mozzie let out a snort, but I just smirked, stopping at a door, saying a bit lowly. "How did Neal con her?"

Mozzie shrugged. "He says it was his charm."

I let out a snort myself. "Sure."

I knocked on the door and heard Neal's voice. "Coming!"

The door opened a moment later and Neal stared at me in surprise. Then he gave me a white smile. "Cameron! You're back!"

He hugged me for a moment, his right hand on my shoulder, I hugged him back. Mozzie replied. "I'm sort of waiting here."

I let out a laugh, patting Neal's back and pushing past him into his apartment. "Finally did your four years, huh Caffrey?"

He said. "Well, sort of."

I turned to look at him and started at something on his ankle, pointing out from the pants which were slimmer on the ankle and a white tank top, he was obviously not going out. I remembered his suits. "What the-is that what I think it is?"

I bent down and saw I was right, it was a tracking anklet, a green dot on the device. I poked it a couple of times, but nothing happened. "Very high tech. Mozzie?"

Moz let out a laugh. "No can do."

If he couldn't do it, I certainly couldn't. I was good at technology type stuff, but I didn't want to risk it going off.

I patted his leg, standing up. "I thought your prison sentence was up by now, why do they have you on a tracker?"

Mozzie piped up. "It gets worse."

Neal sent him a dry look. "Thanks Moz."

Mozzie gave him a shrug, but didn't say anything else. He sat on the couch in Neal's suite like apartment. I turned to Neal. "So, what?"

Neal smiled at me, but I just stared at him, unimpressed. "Well, a little before my ending sentence, I had to do something so I escaped."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Why would you do that?"

Sure, Neal was impulsive (not that I had any room to talk), but he wasn't an idiot. He just sent me another smile. "Something important came up, so I had to leave."

I looked at Moz and I realized what it was. We both said. "Kate."

Neal narrowed his eyes. "That's not funny, did you rehearse it?"

I let out a chuckle, shaking my head. "No, Neal, we just know how you are with Kate. So, I guess you got caught?"

I walked over to his wine rack, grabbed a red wine bottle and a glass, pouring myself one to a little below the halfway mark. Neal sent me a look for taking his wine, but nodded, leaning easily against the wall. "Yes, by Peter too."

"Peter? As in Peter Burke?" _As the FBI Agent who caught you first._ I mean this guy was obsessed with catching Neal, that much I knew. It seemed he lived for catching Neal Caffrey.

He rolled his eyes at me and said. " _Yes_. So, now I have to consult for the FBI for four years since I tried to escape."

I almost spit out the wine I was drinking, which would have been sad, it tasted good. "You-you work for the FBI?"

He shook his head with a laugh. "Consult, Cameron. Consult."

I shook my head rapidly, putting the glass down and finding a book shelf, rummaging around and taking a book by the covers and shaking it. Doing the same to another book, while feeling around on the shelf.

Neal was laughing again. "Cameron? What are you doing?"

"Searching for roaches."

 _It was an old code work for surveillance bug._

Mozzie waved a hand, his own wine glass in hand. "Don't bother, already did."

I nodded, standing back up, grabbing my wine glass and taking a couple drinks of my wine. "Okay, yeah you would be through."

Neal rolled his eyes again, talking his own wine glass and pouring himself a generous amount. "Sometimes I don't know who's more paranoid, you or Moz."

After taking another drink, I asked. "So, speaking of breaking out of prison, how'd you break out?"

He grinned, Neal's eyes brightening in excitement and pride. "You want to know?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't leave me hanging, Caffrey."

With another laugh, he explained it. Using the beard, the uniform and everything he did. I wrinkled my nose. "Can't use that then, you know with no beard and all."

Mozzie asked. "You planning on getting arrested?"

I shrugged. "You never know."

They both nodded in agreement. A couple moments of peaceful silence of drinking wine, a thought then struck me. "Where's Kate if you escaped for her?"

Neal and Mozzie both looked at me, I stared back. I looked around, my sharp blue eyes could detect no female clothing or anything showing that Kate was here and knowing Neal, he'd want her to be here with him. Neal stared at me still, an unreadable look in his eyes. I could only think something happened to her or she left him, one or the other. At this point, I didn't know which one I'd prefer.

Neal sent me a charming smile, one if I didn't know him so well, I wouldn't have seen anything amiss. "You sure missed a lot, Cameron. You were in England, right?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't play with me, Neal. It's almost insulting."

He smirked, but looked at the time on his phone. "Have to get dressed, Mozzie knows, ask him."

He went into his bathroom, a garment bag under his arm. The door shut. I took my wine with me and sat at the table, Mozzie across from me. "So, where is she?"

I knew Kate, known her for a long time. "Well, the 'Man with a Ring' took her, according to a photo."

I held a hand out and he gave it to me. It was a black and white photo showing Kate looking worried and a large male hand with enough wrinkles to show decent age on her shoulder with a distinctive ring I didn't recognize. I realized this was security footage. I felt slightly worried at her expression, but handed it back. "I need a copy. But I see, and Neal is looking for her, obviously?"

He rolled his eyes while nodding to my need for a copy. "Obviously."

Neal was always rash when it came to Kate, it was how the FBI caught him the first time. I nodded, knowing Neal wouldn't give this up. "Alright, I'll keep my eyes and ears out for anything."

"Thank you." It was Neal and he was combing his hair back, buttoning up his shirt and tying his tie on, shrugging a suit jacket on, fixing his tie in place, a silver tie clip in the middle. I raised an eyebrow. "That looks expensive."

He smirked. "It should be, it's a Devore."

My eyes widened in surprise, talk about an expensive suit. But if anyone can get it at a decent price, it would be Neal. I finished off my wine. "I have to go, see what I can find out."

Mozzie called out to me. "Be careful. 'It is hard to be defensive toward a danger which you have never imagined existed'."

I smiled, recognizing it. "John Christopher."

He nodded, smiling briefly. "Exactly."

I put down the empty glass and walked out, more on my mind then I got here. "I'll see you later."

/ / / /

I was sitting in my apartment, eating takeout Chinese. First couple days back in the country, I figured it'd just relax a bit before I started talking to any contacts I had.

From what Neal told me earlier, he was working with some stolen artifacts with Burke, the FBI agent. He gave a coin he found to Moz to see what he could get out of it. Apparently, he had to work for the FBI for four years and then they would let him be free. It's better than prison, I'll admit to that. Prison time is just a necessary evil to being caught.

He also told me about an old Bible he helped find. I regretted not being on an earlier flight to see the masterpiece. I have a liking for old manuscripts and history. I blame Mozzie. Suddenly my phone rang, I picked it up, just saying. "Hello?"

"Hey, Cameron, it's me."

My neutral tone went relaxed. "Oh, hey, Neal. What is it?"

"Moz is coming over, I want you to come too. I might have found something on the bottle."

I asked, confused. "Bottle?"

He replied, an excited tone creeping in his voice. "Right, I didn't tell you, the Bordeaux bottle of mine. Kate's leaving me clues. The map is the Bordeaux label."

My mind caught up with me and I nodded, even if he couldn't see it. I let out a laugh. "Kate loves the classics."

After his affirming reply, I said. "Alright, I'll be there in 15 minutes. As long as I can drink your wine."

I could almost sense him rolling his eyes at me. "Sure."

I smirked. "See you then."

I put away my food and walked downstairs to my car, a 2005 Honda Civic. Good enough looking that it doesn't look like it belongs in a dump, but not too much of a fancy car as to grab attention. I saw a car in the drive way, I think a Ford, but I figured it was June's or one of her wait staff's. Though I don't think it'd be June's, seeing the house she owns.

To my surprise, Mozzie was at the door and knocking. I got out, locked my car and pocketed my keys. "Mozzie!"

He jumped around, his hands tensed in front of him. "Cameron, stop doing that!"

I smirked, stepping next to him. "Sorry, I must have forgotten."

He narrowed his eyes at me from behind his glasses in disbelief. "What is with you and your obsession with vests?"

I automatically smoothed the fabric down. "I like them and look great in them." Today, I was wearing a sleek black vest that had four buttons in the front of it, paired with dark wash jeans, slim boots and a dark green shirt.

The door opened before he could anything. A maid answered the door. "If you're looking for Mr. Caffrey, he's this way."

I smiled in thanks at her and we walked toward Neal's apartment. It was a little strange to hear the mister on his name, considering most people he was around called him Neal or Caffrey, unless he was working with an alias. I put my hands in my pockets as he knocked. Mozzie said when the door opened. "Photocopy of a pawn ticket, but I got this coin."

I stared at Neal, who was cutting his hand against his throat in a 'shut up' sign. I looked over his shoulder and saw somewhere, a man's back. Mozzie asked. "What?"

Knowing that Neal had a reason, I said. "We actually have something to do."

Neal said loudly. "Sorry, Mr. Haversham and Miss Chase, June isn't here."

Mozzie face lit up in realization from both our words. "Oh, well, that's too bad. Um, tell her I look forward to our next round of drinks and Parcheesi."

Neal nodded. "Yep."

The guy turned to us and I raised an eyebrow, it was Peter Burke. "Hold on a second."

Mozzie said. "Sorry, it seems we're interrupting something."

I placed an apologetic smile on my face. "We're sorry."

He stared at us. "Who are you two?"

Mozzie replied, his form stiff from next to me. "I'm the neighbor…Dan-te Haversham." He nodded his head. "Dante Haversham."

I kept the smile on my face, withholding the urge to smack or roll my eyes at Mozzie. Dante? Really, he couldn't have picked a more common name?

I saw Burke's eyes go toward me and I said, still smiling calmly outwardly. "I'm a friend of Dante's here, Kayla Chase."

It was certainly move smoother than Moz's lie or alias. He stared at me, an 'uh-huh' expression on his face. I didn't drop or dim the smile on my face not one bit. I was not putting my guard down around an FBI agent, one that caught Neal no less, even if his judgement was impaired at the time.

His attention switched back to Mozzie, who looked more nervous. His normal reaction for being around a Suit.

Burke stared at him. "And you're dating June?"

Mozzie corrected. "Courting. Courting. What can I say…she likes a little cream in her coffee."

I pressed my lips together to stop myself from grinning or laughing or whatever else reaction I would give. I needed to build on what Mozzie was saying. "Dante needed me here as a chaperone, really old fashioned."

Burke stared at Neal. "You really want to keep this up?"

Neal looked bothered and annoyed, stared at Mozzie. "No. No, I don't. You're right, they are-"

Burke held up a hand. "No, I know." He pointed at us. "How about I just call you two Mr. Haversham and Miss Chase."

I raised an eyebrow as Neal made a strange look. Burke smirked. "Come on in. I thought you would be taller."

Mozzie nodded. "Me too."

Burke was still smirking. "Well, you're here. Have a drink." He walked inside Neal's place more, back toward the table.

I noticed the panicked look in Moz's eyes as I leaned on the door frame, waiting to see how this would play out. Mozzie said. "Oh, I don't drink."

Burke said, barely missing a beat. "Well, you do tonight."

Mozzie accepted defeat. "Gin's good." With that, he walked in.

Neal sent me a suffering look, shutting the door once I moved. I sent him a smile and a 'what are you gonna do?' look back.

He rolled his eyes at me. Burke moved to the fridge, looking inside. He looked at me. "You, I didn't expect."

I gave him a grin with a mix of amused and genuine. "I'm full of surprises."

He let out a snort. "I don't doubt that."

I was younger than Neal and Mozzie. I met Moz when I was younger and Neal when I was 17 and he was about 21. Give that he was about in his late 20's now, just about 30, I was closer to my mid 20's at 24.

With a sigh, I walked over with Neal to the table, a glass in my hand.

/ / / / /

After Burke had Mozzie drinking, he was relaxed. Not wanting to be off footed around a fed, I just kept wine a glass handy. Neal was getting more annoyed by the second, but I didn't blame him considering what they were talking about.

Burke laughed, grabbing a beer from the fridge and sitting back down. "I don't get it. Girl leaves an empty bottle behind."

Mozzie laughed. "Least she could do was leave a full one."

I pressed my lips together to stop the smile, but felt my lips tilting up at the corners. Neal splayed his hands. "Guys, I'm right here."

I patted his shoulder. "It's alright."

He narrowed his eyes at me, but I smirked at him. I truly didn't understand it, osing all he had, getting caught because of romance. I mean, Kate wasn't in danger. Stopping that life for romance and getting caught still made no sense at all to me.

Burke stared out the window. He let out a whistle. "Man, look at that view." He paused. "Is this why you guys do it?"

I grimaced, taking a drink and looking out the window. There was a couple of reason why I did it. I liked it, it was fun. I was good at it. I needed to do it to survive. And sometimes the simplest reason of all: We did it because it was there. And that was all it was sometimes.

Burke asked. "Is this what it is all about?"

Moz snorted, obviously intoxicated. "It's not about the stuff."

That's not exactly true, sometimes it is. Awed by the beautiful stuff we take, even if we don't keep it. Neal said warningly. "Moz."

Mozzie just smiled. "It's about doing what we want to do. Who cares about 9 to 5 or 401k's. Playing by the rules only makes borders that just takes away everything good about living life."

I took another drink, setting an wary eye on the fed. Neal stopped Moz from talking by a hand on his arm. "Moz, you live in a storage unit."

Moz stared at him. "But I live there, man. I live. As long as I don't have to live under anyone else's time or dime. I'm a free man. Cameron, will agree with me on that. Uh, not the man, part of course."

I smiled a little stiffly and chuckled for show. I'm just surprised Moz let it slip of my real name, even if I had no doubt Burke would figure it out, considering he would be around Neal a lot.

Moz finished by saying. "I-we can do whatever I want."

He smiled in my direction and I couldn't help, but grin fondly back at him. Me and Mozzie go way back.

Burke voice was heard, sounded clearer than before. "Like go into a pawn shop and get that coin you have in your pocket."

I narrowed my eyes at the fed. "Well played, G-man."

Neal just smiled and made a 'go on' motion with Mozzie. I shrugged. Burke kept his stare steady, not reacting to what I said except for a narrowing of his eyes.

As Mozzie stalled, Burke smiled (making him look a little more human) and said. "C'mon, let's see it."

I expected it, but still sighed when Moz tossed the coin to Burke. Burke had a look of awe. "That's a hell of a thing."

Moz explained. "Islamic dinar from the Abbasid Dynasty. Last seen in the museum of Mosel."

Burke glanced over at Neal. "I really shouldn't even know about this. Alisha's guilty, isn't she?"

I had no idea who they were talking about, but my guess, it was someone on the 'case' they were working on. And by not being able to look at it, Neal must have got it illegally.

Neal nodded. "Looks like it."

Burke nodded. "Ahh." He made a face. "I'm holding damning evidence and I can't do a damn thing about it."

Moz said. "You're rules, Tin Man, not mine."

Neal held out his hand. "Come on, Peter. Give me the coin."

I looked at the small gold coin in Burke's hand with interest. "Or you could give it to me." I gave him a grin.

Burke gave me a stare that was stern and made me uncomfortable. Until I remembered I was a 24-year-old adult. "And where would the coin be by tomorrow?"

I kept my smile. "Well- "

Neal pushed my shoulder lightly. "It'll be fine. Peter, give me the coin."

Burke shook his head, smirking. "I can see it now. 'FBI Agent illegally obtains evidence. News at 11'."

Oddly relieved for some reason, I chuckled to myself at the image. Neal said. "That's a hell of a story. Too bad she can't report it."

Burke muttered to himself. "Maybe she can."

I stared at him in confusion along with Neal. I stood up. "Well, as fun as this was. I mean really, it was. I have to go."

I tapped both Neal and Mozzie on their shoulders and waved at Burke. "See you around, G-man Burke."

His eyes widened, and I smirked at him, walking out the door. I heard him question as I left. "How does she know my name?"

For an answer, I heard Neal laugh and Mozzie say. "Cameron works in mysterious ways."

I laughed as I quietly went down the stairs and went to my car. I had a feeling I'd be seeing a lot of Agent Peter Burke.

/ / / / /

Moz told me of the plan an hour ago and I was walking around the streets in Brooklyn for now. I didn't have any plans as of now. I had enough resources not be needing to do anything. It's one of the reasons I came here. I figured with Neal out and Moz around, something interesting had to be happening here.

Finding nothing interesting around here, except for the same old people and nothing new (not even the fences, thieves and whatnot), I headed over to Neal's place, where I knew Mozzie would be.

I knocked on June's door, having been in the area so I didn't take my car. The door opened and a girl answered the door. She asked. "Friend of Mr. Caffrey?"

I smiled back. "Yes."

She moved a side and I walked in, going up the stars. I knocked, but heard no answer. A minute late and I grabbed the little lock picking set from my pocket, crouching and picking the lock a minute late. I shrugged as I walked in. "It could've been better."

Mozzie was sleeping on his couch, knocked out cold. I think he stayed here last night. I tossed a blanket over him from over the couch and sat at a chair by his table, my booted feet on the table, one over another.

I was looking through my phone when the door opened.

"Moz, wake up."

My head went up at Neal's voice.

Mozzie groaned. "Leave me alone."

I called. "Up and at 'em, Mozzie!"

Mozzie sat up, his blanket falling in his lap. "Did either of you draw on my face?"

I laughed. "Now that's an idea."

Neal let out a scoffing laugh. "What? No. Aimes is meeting with me today. Gotta go in as a serious high roller. Need a car."

I raised an eyebrow after giving Neal a short wave. "I guess Aimes is the 'bad' guy. Your plan work?"

Neal nodded with a smirk. "Yes, it did. I still need a car for the next phase."

Mozzie said. "I'll get my Slim Jim."

Neal shook his head automatically. "Can't steal it."

I frowned. "That's not fun. Then again, you are working for the FBI."

Neal nodded. "Exactly."

Moz said, a tired tone in his voice. "Yeah, we can't steal it." I can almost taste the sarcasm.

I caught the look on Neal's face and smirked. "Wait, you mean, not steal it as in…" _A con_.

Neal sent me a grin. "You got it."

I loved the con's almost as much as I loved the result. For most, it was an ends to a means, but I loved it. Sheading one's skin, being someone else or acting like it, I enjoyed it.

I founded a cleaner's that was fixing up a limousine. I pulled up a picture on the PDA I had. I handed it to Neal. "How's this?"

He looked and patted my back with a smile. "That's great. Let's go."

/ / / /

After grabbing clothes from a storage area for me and Moz (considering Neal changed at home), we headed to the cleaner's. Moz said. "Your building your contacts?"

I nodded shrugging on a suit jacket over the light green button shirt I was wearing and black pants, black standard shoes on my feet. "Yeah, I have some in London and Paris too."

I saw it ahead. "Here it is."

The three us walked over. Neal said as Mozzie went to the car. "Excuse me, sir. Can you step away from the car?"

I stood next to him, looking just as serious. The guy shrugged, moving away. Another guy came over, dressed in a blue shirt and dark skinned, obviously a manager or owner of some sort. "Yo, you need something?"

Neal nodded seriously. "Yeah." He flashed a leather badge of some sort. "Yeah. Captain told you I was coming, right? Says FBI."

The guy glared. "What you talking about?"

Neal replied, putting his badge away. "One of your limos in involved with a 418 last night. I'm supposed to bring it back to the forensic motor pool."

I moved away from them and ducked inside the back door, making it look like I was looking around for something. It was nice.

Neal called. "What's the plate on that?"

I lifted my head back up, standing straight. Mozzie called. "Uh, XC7-23W."

"What were you doing in my limo?"

I smiled slightly to show apology. "Just doing my job, sir."

The guy pointed out. "I didn't get a call about any of this."

Neal said. "Griggs, Collins, get this guy out of here."

I made a 'up' motion with my hand and Moz ushered him out. The guy left without a problem. The manager disagreed. "Hey!"

Neal asked Moz and me. "Is that our vehicle?"

Moz wiped his finger on the car and sniffed it. "Gunshot residue."

I looked back inside and looked like I was peering at the floor. "Looks to be a type of drug on the rug. Looks like it's snowin' back here."

I moved out and closed the door. Neal asked. "How many of your guys touched this car?"

The boss was looking annoyed. "We're a cleaning crew."

Neal narrowed his eyes at the man. "Oh, really? Okay. There's two ways we can do this. One, I take this car back with me. No one gets asked any questions. The second way, we assume whatever's in the backseat belongs to you."

The guy threw his hands up and scoffed. "It's above my pay grade, pal. Take it!"

Neal nodded his hand sharply. "Griggs, give him a receipt."

I got in the back, climbing in till I was by the front window. Neal winded it down. "We'll drop you off down the block."

I nodded. I didn't have to be there, it would actually look weird if I did. "Okay." I had a thought. "Hey, Neal?"

He looked back at me, his blue eyes curious. "Yeah?"

"Can I see that badge?"

His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Mozzie chuckled under his breath. I tried to look innocent. "I want to see it."

He handed it to me. I looked over it and opened it. I then grinned. "They got you a badge? That's cute."

He snatched it back. "Shut up, Cam."

I laughed joyfully. "That's great!"

It just had Neal's name on it and that he was a Criminal Informat. Neal said. "Okay, Moz, stop here."

Moz snorted, but stopped a moment later. "Cameron, you're stop awaits."

I smiled. "Alright. I have to be somewhere anywhere to be." My tone went a little more serious. "Let me know what happens, Neal, Moz."

Moz replied. "Will do."

I crawled toward the back and got out, walking down the street and around the corner in the next couple of seconds.

Checking the time of my watch, I said to myself. "Time to talk to a friend." By friend, I mean a fence I knew well and wanted to catch up with since I was overseas.

/ / / / /

After meeting with Jimmy (my fence) and seeing what he was selling or wanting, I walked around a little. About two hours later, I got a short call from Neal, telling me the case was solved and everything that happened was fine. I knew it would be, but I couldn't help, but be slightly relieved.

I could tell this would be a long thing with Burke and I had to wait to see where it was headed.


	2. The Portrait

**White Collar**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Portrait**

 **I know it had been a long time since I updated this story, almost two years, but I can't work, so I'm sitting on a injury right now so I have plenty of time for a couple of weeks. Hurricane Dorian also hit close to us. Well, here you go. Hope you like.**

 **Thank you for all the follows and favorites.**

 **PrincessMagic:** **Glad you like it, hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **/ / / /**

Me, Moz and Neal were following the map on Neal's 'Bordeaux' bottle. Wherever the map was leading, it was within Neal's radius. Moz said once we stopped. "Kate leaves you a bottle with a map on it and this is where it leads up?"

I looked at our surroundings and nodded in agreement. "I have to agree, Neal. Grand Central Station?"

Neal was also looking around. "Something I'd recognize Moz, Cam. Something significant."

Moz exclaimed, walking around. "Significant?! Grand Central Station?!"

Neal muttered, not listening to us. "It seems familiar..."

I sighed. "Neal, millions of people come here everyday. What could she expect you to find here?" I honestly had better things to do, places to look.

Moz nodded. "Exactly! She could've sent us anywhere, so she sends us to a place that leads everywhere?"

I continued to look around. "It just seems vague is all."

Neal was staring into space. "Moz. Cameron."

Moz pointed out. "There's a great oyster bar over there."

I glanced over where Neal was looking and narrowed my eyes at the small difference up by the bridge in the upper corner. "Neal..."

"Yeah, I see it." He hopped up on a ledge, grabbing a folded piece of paper in his hand.

Moz walked over with me. "X marks the spot again?"

Neal smiled. "Kate loves the classics."

I sighed again. "I'm getting sick of this treasure hunt and I like treasure hunts."

Neal said. "Calm down, Cameron."

Moz took the paper and I looked over his shoulder with Neal. He read. " ' _Dear Neal, I heard you were looking for me. Wish I could explain more, but time is not on our side. Know that your my only friend, my lover. You consume my thoughts. Everyday I miss you more, but you need to stop looking. No one can deny what we have, but it's over. Please move on.'"_

That was quite the break up letter. I looked at Neal to see him frowning. He said. "All this for move on?"

Mozzie nodded. "Oddly bipolar. I rather have some oysters."

That made me laugh."Neal, it could go two ways. She either wants to be on her own or..."

Neal finished what I didn't. "Or something happened." He looked worried.

Mozzie sent me a look and I grimaced. "I'm sure it's fine." Neal nodded, not looking convinced. Had to be careful, knowing him, he'd do something reckless. I checked my watch, swearing under my breath when I saw the time.

I heard Mozzie say. "Cameron, is that necessary?"

I smiled at my old refined friend. I noticed Neal looking over too. I said. "Meeting." I was seeing my fence again. I looked over at Neal, teasing. "You playing FBI this week?"

Neal rolled his eyes at me. "I'm consulting-not playing." He sent me a look to which I grinned at. I walked away to my meeting, leaving Moz and Neal at Grand Central Station. I straightened out my charcoal gray waistcoat with a bright blue shirt and woman's slacks.

I walked to our meeting point, smiling at the stark red haired man with sun-kissed skin. He usually wore jeans and a hoodie, he blended in well. It's what I loved about him. I raised my arms a little. "Jimmy!"

He gave me a wider grin. "Cameron!"

/ / / / / /

The meeting wasn't long. I just wanted to know what was on the market. Our meetings never were long. Since I was out of the country for a while, I like to know what's going on. It was Monday and I was speaking to one of Jimmy's assistants, basically his right hand man. Ralph was a dark skinned man around my age. We were in a closed area, where no one would hear us. He still looked around. "Did you hear?"

I frowned at him. "Hear what?" I know Ralph, he was acting paranoid, even for him.

"A Heisenberg was stolen."

My eyes widened and I felt my fingers twitch. "A Heisenberg? Which one?"

He smiled, looking just as excited. "The 'Young Girl With Locket'." Heisenberg's works weren't around much because of the war and that the works come from Hungary. I said. "That's worth-"

Ralph nodded before I could finish. "2.6 million. Yes, it is."

I sighed, feeling the urge in the back of my mind. "What does Jimmy want to do about it?"

For the first time in this conversation, Ralph had a scowl on his face. "He wants to stay out of it."

I nodded in thought, thinking about Jimmy and his thought process. "He doesn't think the risk is worth the reward." Ralph had a disgruntled look which was all the confirmation I needed. I held out a hand and smiled at Ralph. "Thank you for everything, Ralph."

He grasped my hand firmly. "Anytime."

/ / / / / / /

I was at Neal's place, sitting on his couch and leaning back. I had a glass of red from Neal's storage. Soon enough, the door opened with a click and Neal came in. He looked over at me, not surprised. "Cam? How did you get in?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you really asking me that?"

Neal smiled, shaking his head. "Right."

He shut the door, moving to his bed. "Where's Moz?" 

I shrugged, taking a generous sip of wine. "Who actually knows. I had nothing to do. How's the FBI?"

Neal sent me one of his annoyed looks. "Cameron, don't start." I sent him a grin in response. I looked over to see him pick up Kate's letter. I took another sip of wine. "Hey, did you hear?" I realized after I said it, that I sounded like Ralph.

Neal raised an eyebrow. "Hear what?" With our lives, my words could mean anything.

My fingers twitched, it was a habit of mine I tried not to let others see. Like a tell, it was hard to control. "A Heisenberg. 'Young Girl With Locket'."

Neal smile was amused. "I know about it."

I frowned. "You did?" He was doing his FBI work, how did he have time to find out? Neal explained the case he had with Peter Burke, which was about that exact Heisenberg I was talking about. "You plan on acquiring it, Caffrey?"

Neal shook his head right away. "Wasn't planning on it. If I was, Peter's too close to it and would suspect me."

I rolled my eyes and snorted through my nose. "Sounds like a Fed." With the life I live, knowing Mozzie all these years, makes me wary of any law enforcement. Especially, the one who caught Neal Caffrey and sent him to prison for four years.

Neal sighed. "Cam..."

I raised my hands in surrender. "I know." I sighed, thinking about the painting. "I'd love to see it." Just the historical significance made me long to have it in my sight.

I heard Neal say. "Well, I don't have it, but I've seen it."

I sent him my own annoyed look. "You're mocking me."

That caused him to grin. "A little bit, but it's not a lie."

I sighed again, but emptied my glass. "Very well, I have to be on my way." I stood up, grabbed my handkerchief and whiped DNA and fingerprints off the glass fully and thoroughly. Neal's a known felon, you never know when they will search and dust his apartment. I didn't want anything from me here when it does happen. "See you later, Neal. Let me know about the Heisenberg."

Neal sent me a amused look, but nodded, letting his fingers run over Kate's later. "Yes, I will." I walked out the door, Neal had my number if anything happened. _I knew his look, I was not sulking._

/ / / / / /

I sat in my apartment, eating Thai take out. Of all the skills I have, cooking is not one of them. When I was halfway through with eating, my phone rang. I rolled my eyes. "Am I ever going to get to eat in peace?"

I picked up the phone, flipping it open and placing it at my ear. My tone was neutral as it always was when I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Cameron."

I felt the grin automatically come to my face., the corners of my eyes crinkling. "Mozzie, what is it?"

I heard a huff over the line. "Is that how you speak to an old friend?"

I laughed. "You know I'm always happy to hear from you."

"Right. Meet me at Neal's. Remember watch-"

I interrupted him. "I got it, Moz." If I didn't stop him, the paranoid laced conversation would last hours. I used my own caution very well.

Moz replied. "You and Neal never listen to me. And look what happened to him."

I nodded along, even knowing he could not see me. "Yes and I'm not Neal. I'll be there soon."

I hung up the phone. Like I've said, I known Mozzie a long time, since I was ten and ran away from home.

 _Flashback._

 _I grew up in the foster system since I was a baby. At 10, I had enough of the homes and ditched. I left my last home with a little money, some clothes and belongings I didn't want to leave behind._ _It was easy to run away in New York. I was on the streets for a month and I was out of money so I was worried about eating. I usually slept in the subway tunnels with the other homeless_ _people_ _. I moved boroughs from Brooklyn to Manhattan._

 _It was daytime and I was hoping to sneak fruit by some vendor. It usually worked,_ _and_ _even when I was caught, I was able to get away. I walked with a crowd of people, hoping to blend in. I noticed a ripe peach out of the corner of my eye. My hand closed around it, but a rough and calloused hand gripped my wrist firmly._

 _I yelped in shock and pain. "Hey!"_

" _You little brat!_ _I'm sick of you lot stealing from me!"_

 _I yanked my arm back and he yanked it back harder. I snapped with a slight whine. "Let me go! I wasn't gonna!" The vendor was burly, potbellied and big._

 _He raised his arm, rising me in the air and hurting my shoulder and arm. "Like hell you weren't!"_ _I could feel the people watching us._

 _I used that to my advantage. "Ow! Please! You're hurting me!"_

 _I could hear the crowd grumbling about him and stopped_ _my_ _smirk. It was working. The vendor was alarmed. "No, that's not what this is!_ _She's the dirty thief!"_

 _I said lowly, but loud enough for the crowd to hear. "I'm sorry...I was...just so hungry!"_

 _I_ _was picked up and put down as they continued to berate the man. I booked it out of there, the peach still in my fist. I turned the corner, made sure I didn't see anyone else and bit into the ripe fruit, the juices filling my mouth._

" _That was very well done, I have to admit."_

 _I whipped around to see a man that was a little round, had some hair on his head that looked like he was losing it, big glasses and behind them, brown eyes. The hand with the half eaten fruit came behind me, like I was going to throw it. "Who're you?"_

 _He smiled at me. "People call me Mozzie._ _Do you really want to throw that fruit?" He seemed to think for a moment. "'Hunger never saw bad bread'."_

 _I stared at him, confused. "What?"_

 _Mozzie replied. "A quote by Benjamin Franklin."_

 _I haven't been in school for a while, but I knew who that was. I told him bluntly. "You're weird." I did eat the peach while I was talking to him. I knew all about not wasting food when you lived on the street._

 _Surprisingly, Mozzie didn't get angry, but he chuckled. "_ _That's fair. What about a deal?"_

 _I sent him a wary look. He didn't look like a pervert. "What?"_

" _Work for me, run messages and I'll teach you about the street. And you'll get paid."_

 _I stared him down. Past the glasses, I saw his kind eyes. I know I was on my last leg. That my tricks wouldn't work for long. I still gave him a wary look. "Deal."_

 _After a couple of months, he let me stay in one of his safe houses. He started trusting me and I started trusting him._

 _Flashback End_

It was gamble making the deal I did with Mozzie, but the best gamble I ever had. I don't want to know what would've happen to me if I never met him. Foster care, assault, prostitution. Who knows?

I left the apartment and noticed it was dark out. There are times when I don't even realize the time of day. I got into my car. "I wonder what Moz could want?" It must have had something to do with Neal. I drove to Neal's, parking off to be unseen. I walked to the front door, knocking.

The door opened and it was June dressed in nightly clothing. She smiled at me. "Cameron? You're here for Neal?" 

I gave her one of my grins. "Yes, ma'am."

She waved me off, stepping aside. "Please, I do wish you'd call me June."

I shrugged, my easy smile still there. "No problem." She let me come in and I nodded at her. "Thank you, June. And have a good night."

June gave me a warm look. "You as well, dear." I gave her another smile, heading up the stairs. It was strange and slightly warming. I haven't had any elder females around much. Puberty was one of the most awkward things ever with Mozzie when I was 13.

I walked in the door to hear Mozzie say. "You stole the painting?"

"I was going to give it back to Juliana."

I walked more into the room. "Painting? What painting?"

Mozzie jumped with a yell. "Ah! Cameron!"

Neal looked over calmly. "Hey, Cam."

I laughed at their reactions. "So, the painting?"

Neal nodded toward it. "'Young Girl With Locket'."

Mozzie shook his head before I said anything. "You're like a child. No sense of consequence."

I ignored his words, taking white gloves out of my pocket. I made an interested noise as I moved closer. "Ooh! Let me see."

I gently grabbed the painting, the canvas was a small size. From what the material and the pigment of the paint, I knew it was the original.

Mozzie said dryly. "I stand corrected. You're both children with no sense of consequence."

I scoffed. "Not true." I turned it over gently. I blinked. "Neal, the inscription?"

Neal looked over my shoulder. "I know. Moz, look." I gave the painting to Neal, who showed it to Mozzie. "The Channing curator said he authenticated the painting before it was stolen. He saw it belonged to Juliana and chose to ignore it."

Moz arched his eyebrows. "And you're Robin Hood. And I forget to remember the part where you stole the painting!"

Neal sighed. "I didn't think Dorchet would get away."

Moz told him. "This is because you don't like the guy from the Channing. You did this for spite."

Neal barely gave him a glance. I'm not surprised that being a reason for Neal to do this. Neal said. "I've done things for less."

I pealed off my gloves. "Neal is right. The painting doesn't belong to the curator."

Moz pointed at me. "Don't even think about doing something like this!"

I shrugged, I never know what I'm going to run into. Mozzie let out a deep sigh, turning to Neal. "So, what are you going to do?"

I looked over at Neal too, curious. Neal said. "I have to tell Peter."

Moz looked resigned and I looked at Neal in shocked dismay. "You're going to tell a FBI agent you stole a painting?"

Neal raised his hands. "Look, Cam, it's the best option. Dorchet is going to hurt the museum curator."

I stared at him blankly. "What? Neal, Peter Burke was the one who arrested you for forgery! He's going to send you to jail if you tell him!"

Neal headed out the door. "Let Moz explain the situation. No, he won't...I think." He then ran out the door.

I called. "That's not promising." I rolled my eyes at the door. "What is wrong with him?"

Moz shook his head. "Who knows, you know how Neal is." He then explained the whole situation to do with the painting.

I told him when he finished. "I get it, I do. But telling the FBI?"

Moz nods, pouring himself a glass of wine. "I believe Neal thinks he can trust him."

I frowned at the thought. Me and Neal were alike in that aspect. We didn't like or want others to be hurt during our cons. "If you think so. Pour me a glass, Moz." Soon enough, I had a glass of wine in my hand.

/ / / / / / / / / /

When Neal got back, he slowly set the painting down by the easel, setting a box of paints next to him. A small canvas was in front of him. I chuckled, realizing what he was doing. I asked. "Time to make a forgery?"

He grinned at me. "I'm going to return a painting to the curator."

I smirked back; that way he could give the curator a painting and the other one to Juliana. Moz looked over his shoulder as he was close to finishing. "You do realize you have no impulse control."

Neal ignored him. "Hand me the Naples Yellow."

Moz did and said. "Heisenberg's brushwork is much more fluid. You're being choppy."

I looked over, comparing the paintings in my head. It felt like laying one over the other in my mind. I tilted my head. "Maybe Moz is right."

Neal waved us both off. "My brushwork is fine."

I trailed off. "If you say so..."

Neal glanced over at me, but focused more on the painting. "Cameron, you see anything wrong with it?"

I shook my head. "No, but..."

Moz finished for me. "This could fool the occasional tourist, but the guy at the Channing will not be fooled."

I leaned against the couch as I heard the grin in Neal's voice. "I'm sure he won't." He finished painting the forgery.

I glanced at it. "The painting is too young for authenticity."

Moz agreed. "The pigment needs to be aged. I'll go preheat the oven."

"It's 125 degrees-"

Moz stopped him, going into the kitchen. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know how to age a painting!"

I looked at Neal and laughed. He knew better than to think Moz wouldn't know how to age a painting. Neal said. "I know."

Mozzie called. "I can hear you, Cameron Chase!" I gave out another laugh for his reply.

/ / / / / /

Moz left and I was laying on the couch. Neal was doing the last finishing touches on his forgery. It really was amazing sometimes, seeing Neal's work. I was better at other things, more breaking in and other things. I stood up, ready to go.

I looked over Neal's shoulder, reading the inscription on the back of the forgery. 'My dearest Walter, I know what you saw here last time-NC'.

That made me laugh a little. "You really dislike the curator."

Neal shrugged, sharing a grin with me. "It's well deserved, trust me."

"I don't disagree, Neal." The both of us had the same Robin Hood like mind on things like this, even if I won't admit it. If we were breaking laws, might as well do it the way we believe and enjoy. I clasped his shoulder in a way of goodbye. "See you, Neal."

"Bye Cameron."

/ / / / / / / /

I was working on some old accounts I had when a knock came to my door, a special knock one person invented and knew. I took my papers, sticking it under a locked loose floorboard with a safe. I tossed the rug over it, answering the door. "Moz, what brings you here?" 

Mozzie replied. "Neal. Grand Central Station." I nodded and closed the door. I locked all three locks and locking down the sensor. Mozzie looked on in approval and I fought the eye roll. "Does know we're coming?"

Moz waved a hand forward."Does he need to?"

I chuckled. "True." We walked to Grand Central Station and walked into the restaurant. Moz bought a pretzel and I grabbed a slice of pizza. I was mostly done when I saw Neal through the window. "Found him."

Moz said. "Had to show up eventually."

I nodded in agreement as we walked out into the street. "Especially with Kate." When Kate was involved, Neal couldn't seem to use his head.

Neal noticed the both of us when we were in the open. He said wryly. "Forbidden romantic meetings are a personal thing. Moz, Cam."

I sent him a disbelieving look and Moz said. "Yeah, like we were going to let you come alone. What if the 'Guy with the Ring' planted that note."

Neal frowned. "He didn't."

Moz retorted. "You'll be happy we came when a red dot appears on your forehead."

Neal turned back. "Enough with the hero talk, Haversham."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Neal, you really have to stop being so impulsive."

Neal sent me his own look of disbelief. "Oh really? Should you be talking of impulse? France?"

I huffed, a little indignant and slightly embarrassed. "That doesn't count!"

Moz stopped us, knowing we could argue for a while. "Okay. Maybe she wrote it three days ago or three months ago?"

Neal gave us annoyed looks. "She'll be here."

I muttered. "Yeah, I'm sure nothing could go wrong."

Before Neal could reply, Moz said. "Well, it is Friday and it was noon. Where is she?"

We all froze as a pay phone a couple of feet away from us rang. Neal ran off and we chased after him. He called, grabbing the phone. "Kate! Kate, where are you?"

He muttered. "You're here..." My head snapped up, trying to follow Neal's gaze. I could hear the grin and joy in his voice. "Hi. Stay there, I'm coming-" He looked like he was going to run off, but stopped.

I looked over by the bridge and let out a breath of relief. I wasn't as close to her as I was to Neal and Mozzie, but Kate was still my friend and I was glad to see her okay.

Neal asked. "The man with the ring?" His face was pinched with worry. "I don't care." He listened for a moment. His face was in disbelief and shock. "What?" He frowned. "Why?"

Neal listened again. "I had a lot of things." Neal asked into the phone. "Who is he?" A moment later, Neal exclaimed. "Dangerous? Why? Kate, just tell me. I can protect you!" A hard look came to Neal's face. "No. It's the only leverage I've got. Just stay there, okay?"

From his answers I guessed Kate's in danger and she wants something to do with his things, most likely something he stole. The thought was worrying. Neal said. "I'm coming up." He ran off.

My eyes widened in alarm. "Neal! Neal! Caffrey!" I got some looks and Moz also called after him. Mozzie picked up the swinging pay phone. I chased after him, not wanting him to go on his own.

Moz yelled. "Cameron! Come back!" I ignored him, chasing after Neal as he turned a corner and stopped when he did. I took a deep breath as Neal screamed out Kate's name.

My eyes darted around, but I couldn't find her. I looked at Neal and saw him giving me a hopeless look for a moment, which was surprising coming from Neal. "She's gone."

I sighed, smoothing down the dark blue waistcoat I was wearing. "You know, Neal-"

He just pointed at me. "Don't start with me."

That looked more FBI than Neal Caffrey, but considering the situation, I didn't say anything about it. "Alright."

We made it back to Mozzie. "Impulsive. The both of you!"

I waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah, Moz. Save it."

Neal was stuck in his head. Moz was giving me a glare behind his glasses. Most likely for running off and not what I said to him. He knew I did things I wanted to, even with with risk. I could had a normal life after I grew up, but this life pulled me toward it.

/ / / / / /

Neal explained the phone call to us before we separated. I was sort of right, the 'Man with the Ring' wanted something and it was something Neal stole. That was a long list and no one but Neal knows where his stuff is. Talking with Mozzie, he gave me, Moz and Kate all different location. But I don't blame him, I did the same thing.

I went home after that, putting out word on a man with a strange ring to my contacts.

I could tell one thing, this thing with Kate wasn't over, not when Neal told me about the call.


End file.
